


and my heart is set on you (to my heart i must be true)

by ladypeaceful



Series: each time the universe splits, i'll find you in the stars again [13]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Gap Filler, Happy Ending, Healing, M/M, Snapshots, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypeaceful/pseuds/ladypeaceful
Summary: see, the thing about chernobyl is that no one thought life would be able to take hold in the poisoned soil for decades to come. that nothing could possibly survive there, could have the audacity to even try.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: each time the universe splits, i'll find you in the stars again [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431961
Kudos: 74





	and my heart is set on you (to my heart i must be true)

**Author's Note:**

> five timestamps from maandag 11:03 onwards leading up to dinsdag 07:27. originally posted on tumblr [here (maandag)](https://navollidiot.tumblr.com/post/189706339854/see-the-thing-about-chernobyl-is-that-no-one) and [here (dinsdag)](https://navollidiot.tumblr.com/post/189717747739/wanted-to-write-something-about-what-happens). i considered writing more gap filler for what happened monday afternoon/evening/late night but there's about a 50/50 chance right now that i'll get around to it. named for you're the one that i want because i was so stunned that wtfock actually chose that song for this morning + how fitting it was. as always, i am available to talk <3

_16.12.19 maandag 11:11_

> see, the thing about chernobyl is that no one thought life would be able to take hold in the poisoned soil for decades to come. that nothing could possibly survive there, could have the audacity to even try.
> 
> but the earth has this miraculous way of reclaiming humanity’s mistakes, of taking something awful and toxic and making it better, coming back stronger. it took less than three years for green and growing things to spread their tendrils over the wasteland riddled with radiation, as if gently reassuring the ground beneath, _don’t lose hope, we’re still here. and we’ll still be here tomorrow._
> 
> when sander saw robbe for the first time, he had hope that robbe would be just as soft and tender with him. and how right he had been to hope: from their very first touches and bashful glances, robbe had planted those same hopeful seeds in sander’s nuclear disaster of a brain without even realizing that was what he was doing.
> 
> weeks later, as sander clings tightly to robbe’s shoulder that’s drenched in his tears, he can feel the first flowers starting to bloom, welcoming in the light of the sun for what feels like the first time in his life.

_17.12.19 dinsdag 07:00_

> robbe’s eyes flutter open at the sound of his alarm, the upbeat chirping slowly dragging him back into consciousness. his sluggish brain manages to register little more than sander’s warmth against his back, but the rumble of his breathing and the languid rise and fall of his boyfriend’s chest sends a rush of relief coursing through robbe immediately.
> 
> he can stay here for just a few more minutes, he reasons with himself as he taps the _snooze_ button on his phone screen and presses back snugly against sander, eyes falling shut again.

_17.12.19 dinsdag 07:09_

> this alarm tone is a little more urgent, but still not quite enough to get him out of bed. he usually doesn’t let himself hit snooze more than once on most mornings but this morning is definitely out of the ordinary, and not just because he has an exam that he’s not exactly revised that much for.
> 
> it’s history, so robbe is alright at it, but he had promised to meet up with aaron to cram beforehand. all he wants to study right now, though, is the boy lying next to him in his bed. he wants only to memorize the lines on sander’s face, measure the curve of his lips, map out the veins that run along his hands and arms.
> 
> and well, he can’t exactly leave now, can he? not with those same arms currently locked securely around robbe’s waist. or with the way sander is stirring slightly against him, snuffling a little in his sleep.
> 
> robbe applauds himself on this logic and, for the second time, snoozes his alarm.

_17.12.19 dinsdag 07:18_

> “fuck.”
> 
> he takes thirty seconds to properly squint at his screen this time, scowling at the little reminder he’d set for himself a few days ago about meeting with yasmina after his exam today. he’d almost forgotten about everything that wasn’t sander, and knew he’d loathe any task that would keep him from spending every second with his baby. it doesn’t help that sander has mastered the saddest eyes that robbe has had the privilege of crumbling beneath.
> 
> he considers texting yasmina something about postponing their meeting but he backspaces the message before he’s even gotten three words in because he knows he owes her.
> 
> robbe is about to set his phone down again and give into a third round of snoozing when an idea strikes him and he reopens the messenger app and types out something rapid-fire.
> 
> _hey i know we were supposed to meet for lunch today but do you think you could come over to my place instead? i have someone here i’d like you to meet._
> 
> a satisfied smile crossing his face, he locks his phone again and settles once more into sleep.

_17.12.19 dinsdag 07:27_

> he wakes up on his own, before the fourth alarm goes off, and in the darkness he listens to sander breathing again, matching his own breaths to the steady inhales and exhales of a boy who’s finally found peace in his slumber, for the first time in quite a while.
> 
> robbe himself doesn’t remember the last time he felt this well-rested. he and sander had gotten back to the flatshare around 22 the night before, after spending hours in sander’s little hideaway, legs tangled together and hands in each other’s hair as they just soaked in each other’s presences. robbe had peppered a million kisses across sander’s face and hands, a million little vows to stay by his side no matter what. a million oaths that in this universe, they have each other forever.
> 
> he suspected that it would be a burden on sander to think about more than their own universe, so he didn’t try to push the idea of them being together across every plane of the multiverse. that was what had contributed to sander spiraling in the first place; the second sander had started worrying that there would be a universe where robbe didn’t pick sander, then there was a possibility that was _this_ universe.
> 
> robbe knows in his heart of hearts that he would choose sander in every conceivable scenario. but it’s enough to only focus on their timeline for now, to not worry beyond the very next minute. sixty seconds of certainty over all else, because to know that they’re okay in this universe at the very least? that’s more than enough for robbe to keep leading sander through the hours and days that lie ahead, letting him see the folds of time that will layer into months and years that stretch out before them, unbounded.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @navollidiot or on instagram @sterkerdanijzers!


End file.
